


The Evil Within

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out 2020 [3]
Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Early in Canon, Episode Related, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Post-Case, Snowflake Challenge, Talking, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: As for Hale, he’d be a work in progress, especially when it came to the ironclad barriers he’d erected to keep almost everyone he encountered at an acceptably safe distance.
Series: Inking It Out 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585828
Kudos: 1
Collections: 2017 Summer Mini Challenge, Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	The Evil Within

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces. Written for [snowflake_challenge](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/48823.html) and the stable prompt on my summer mini challenge [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/230910.html). Thanks to Tamara for doing beta for me.

_“You can’t fight it, you can’t fight it when it’s in the blood.” - Sarah Miller (1x02 Five Easy Pieces.)_

After the EMT’s had tended to Will Hansen and were ready to transport him to the local hospital, the crime scene techs entered to collect the evidence they knew would be needed for the eventual court case. Danielle stood outside on the path for a few minutes, taking in the events of the last couple of days and how differently her new role as a detective was going to be now that she had transferred from the forensics lab. As for Hale, he’d be a work in progress, especially when it came to the ironclad barriers he’d erected to keep almost everyone he encountered at an acceptably safe distance.

Approaching footsteps of an officer carrying a couple of boxes worth of evidence to the squad car parked across the road. “Hey, are you going back to the office?”

“Yes, detective,” came the clipped reply while they put the boxes in the boot, Danielle got in the passenger side with the intention of starting the paperwork while things were still fresh.

~

Danielle silently thanked all the gods when she spotted her car in its allocated spot as the officer was pulling into the car park, that little courtesy had saved her from making another trip to the Miller house to retrieve it later on.

Once she was inside the station she made her way to her office to retrieve her iPod and cardigan before going into the evidence room to begin reviewing her field notes from all of the crime scenes to write them up knowing that she’d have to wait to the morning to get Hale’s notes from Lou Gilliam, their other survivor.

Pulling up a stool she got comfortable in the currently lowly lit room to tackle the paperwork that came with the closing of the case.

A short time later she uttered, “This is...”

“Unthinkable,” came the quiet reply from Jack.

Danielle let out a startled gasp. “How long have...” trailing off. “Never mind.”

Picking up one of the manilla folders from the Miller house, Jack flicked through the list of names and notes. “I won’t give you a pep talk, but I will say this, Sarah Miller was once a stable woman who had her whole life ahead of her, good marriage, baby on the way and what Cole did to them she’s still dealing with the aftermath of that and somewhere from losing the baby to reading the first article about Cole’s organs being donated sent her over the edge. She couldn’t cope, didn’t know how to reach out or who to reach out to.”

“Why did she go after the recipients of his organs? And don’t say because she was mad at them.”

Jack lightly smiled. “A sense of justice because the system failed her and her family.”

“That’s what makes no sense.”

“Neither does her insistence that evil is in the blood. I have some family stuff from when I was a kid and when I was walking her out of Hansen’s home I almost believed it.”

“What that evil is genetic?”

“Something like that,” Jack moved Danielle’s paperwork away from her. “Go home. We can do this paperwork tomorrow, the techs are still logging evidence from all of the crime scenes and weren’t done when I went up to get a progress report.”

Getting up Danielle exited the evidence, glancing back she said, “Night.” convinced that her new partner would still be there when she signed back in, in a few hour time.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I played here and my recent rewatch from [an earlier day](https://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/2951124.html) on snowflake_challenge has somehow reignited my love of this show all these years later.


End file.
